


You Are My First Love

by HyunjinzVoice



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Romance, loosely based on the kdrama my first first love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyunjinzVoice/pseuds/HyunjinzVoice
Summary: Sooyoung’s parents buy her a house for her birthday on the condition that she does not allow anyone else to stay there. Soon enough three of her friends have moved in, including her childhood best friend Jiwoo. Whilst living together the four of them experience love, friendship and everything in between.Loosely based off the Korean drama – My First First LoveCross Posted onto AFF. Same username.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. One

Sooyoung was sat with her family in a busy restaurant. It was a week before her birthday, and her family had insisted on taking her out for a meal. She was confused at first as to why they didn’t just take her out on the day, however after much persuasion from her parents and the promise of “you’ll understand why once we’re out,” she agreed to go. So here she was sitting next to her younger sister Chaewon with her parents opposite her, all of them eating their food in silence. Sooyoung was trying to listen to the music that was playing; however she couldn’t hear it due to the amount of people talking in the restaurant. 

“So, Sooyoung, your birthday is coming up soon.” Sooyoung’s father broke the silence, as he cut his steak. 

Sooyoung nodded. “Yes, I’m curious to know what it is you’re giving to me. It must be important considering we’re here now rather than next week.” Before her parents could answer Sooyoung spoke up excitedly, “is it a car? That would be so much easier than driving my bike.”

Sooyoung’s mother and father shared a look before looking back at Sooyoung. 

“No, it’s not a car.” Her father answered bluntly. 

“I’m intrigued as to what it is too,” Chaewon spoke up. “I mean, we’ve never gone to dinner early for my birthday.”

“That’s because you’re too young for this type of gift,” their mother replied. “It’s a special gift. We’ve wanted to give this to you for a while, Sooyoung. We just were not sure if you were ready for it, as it comes with a lot of responsibilities.”

Sooyoung looked at her parents, and then at Chaewon and blinked. “I’m actually afraid now, can you please tell me what it is?”

“Alright,” their father spoke up. “You’re getting older now, Sooyoung.”

“Yeah, she is.” Chaewon giggled.

“Chaewon, this is serious. Please don’t interrupt.” Their mother said whilst looking at her husband waiting for him to explain more.

“Thank you, dear. Now as I was saying, Sooyoung you’re getting older now. You’re in college.”

Sooyoung nodded. “Right, but what does my age have to do with a gift?”

“Your mother and I, whilst you have both been at college and with your friends, we’ve been looking at houses for you.” The father made eye contact with Sooyoung.

“What?” Sooyoung’s eyes widened. “Are you saying what I think your saying?”

“We’ve found a house for you; it has two bedrooms so it’s a bit big. However, it’s in a perfect location for you. It’s not too far from your college, nor is it too far away from our house.” The father ignored Sooyoung’s confused look and kept talking. “So, we bought it for you.”

“You bought me a house?” Sooyoung asked, she couldn’t believe what was happening. Surely this couldn’t be real.

“Yes, that’s what I just said.” Her father responded. “Your mother and I will pay your rent and bills for you, of course. However, Sooyoung, there is one condition that comes along with the house.” Her father created eye contact with her once again. “You must not, and I mean this when I say it, you must not have anyone else stay over. I will come by once a week to check up on you, and make sure that you’re keeping your part of the deal. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand.” Sooyoung nodded. “I won’t allow anyone else to stay there.”

“No parties either,” her father stated. “No parties and no one stays over. Of course, you can have your friends come round to keep you company, but that’s it.” 

Sooyoung’s father reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. “Here is the key to your new home.” He smiled as he handed the key over to Sooyoung.

“Thank you,” Sooyoung smiled.

“Can I have Sooyoung’s room now that she’s moving out?” Chaewon grinned.

“Absolutely not,” Sooyoung replied.

Their parents looked at each other and chuckled.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jiwoo stared at the letter in front of her. It was an eviction notice. She had received many eviction notices in the past few months, and it was starting to make her feel anxious. After her father had died her mother had abandoned her with the promise that she will continue to support her financially and will continue to pay the bills and rent for her, as Jiwoo had been left in their family home.

She picked up her phone and dialled her mother’s number, unsurprisingly for Jiwoo after a few rings it went to voice mail. Sighing, she tried calling again but the same thing happened, it was her third attempt at calling and this time she left a voice mail.

“Mom, I know that you can see I’m calling you. I keep getting eviction notices, and I’m scared. Please can you just call me back,” she hung up the phone and allowed the tears to run freely down her cheeks. 

Jiwoo scrolled through her contacts on her phone until she landed on Sooyoung’s number. Her thumb hovered over the call button for a few moments, before she quickly turned her phone off. She knew that Sooyoung was out with her family, and even if she wasn’t, how could she possibly explain her situation to her 

best friend?

Jiwoo and Sooyoung had been best friends ever since they were little, they had grown up together. They went to the same school, they were always at each other’s house, and now they went to the same college together. When Jiwoo’s father passed away, Sooyoung had attended the funeral to support Jiwoo. 

Sooyoung was the only non family member to attend the funeral as Jiwoo’s family had wanted the funeral to be private, however they respected the fact that it 

was a difficult time for Jiwoo so they agreed that Sooyoung could come.  
Jiwoo would always remember the conversation that she and Sooyoung had after the funeral; it was something that gave her comfort. It made her feel like she  
was not alone, and that she did have someone, she had Sooyoung. 

_Sooyoung walked up to the church where the funeral was being held. She looked around, she could see that Jiwoo was sitting alone on a bench outside the church; her face was emotionless as she stared into space. Sooyoung was about to walk over to Jiwoo when she felt herself being pushed to the side by a woman who was crying hysterically. Sooyoung watched as the woman ran to Jiwoo’s mother and enveloped her in a hug. Sooyoung then looked at Jiwoo again, who was now looking at the two women with an emotionless expression on her face. Sooyoung stared at Jiwoo for a little while longer, waiting until Jiwoo’s mother and the other lady who Sooyoung assumes is Jiwoo’s aunt walked into the church._

_Sooyoung walked over to Jiwoo and sat beside her on the bench. Neither of them said a word to each other, Sooyoung would steal quick glances at Jiwoo but would then look back down at her hands. Moments passed until Sooyoung pulled out a brown A4 envelope, without saying a word she handed it to Jiwoo. Jiwoo took the envelope and opened it._

_“The teacher told me to give it to you,” Sooyoung said as she watched Jiwoo read the papers that were inside the envelope. “It’s for the exchange programme, the application is technically closed now, but it’s just in case...”_

_“How can I possibly go anywhere?” Jiwoo cut her off. “My mom is all alone now, she needs me. So, I’m good. Besides I didn’t want to go anyway.” Jiwoo passed the envelope back to Sooyoung._

_There was another silence between them._

_“Um, Jiwoo...” Sooyoung broke the silence once again. “I don’t know what I can say to comfort you.”_

_“Don’t bother,” Jiwoo sighed. “I guess it’s natural, people die every day. And I guess that it was my dad’s turn.” She bit her lip as she felt tears run down her cheeks._

_Sooyoung looked at Jiwoo, and then moved off the bench and looked up at the sky. “Oh wow, Jiwoo,” she sighed. “It looks like it’s raining, why would it rain today of all days? My hair is going to get ruined, ugh.” She let out a loud groan._

_Much to Sooyoung’s surprise she felt a smack on her shoulder from Jiwoo._

_“Can you please just stop talking, you’re being too loud.” Jiwoo said._

_Sooyoung wasn’t going to allow there to be another silence between them, she watched as the tears fell on to Jiwoo’s hands before she spoke up again.  
“Look... Your hands, they’re all wet.” She said as she wiped the tears off Jiwoo’s hands with her thumb. “And look, it looks like the rain has gotten into your eyes too.” She moved her hand to Jiwoo’s cheek and wiped away the tears that were falling. “Why on earth is it only raining on you?” She chuckled lightly, trying to break the tension. _

_Jiwoo looked up at her with the same blank expression, not saying a word._

_Sooyoung noticed an umbrella next to Jiwoo, she grabbed it and put it over their heads. Jiwoo looked at her again with a slightly confused look on her face, but still Sooyoung couldn’t figure out whether what she was doing was helping._

_“Jiwoo,” she spoke as she created eye contact with Jiwoo. “I want you to know that...” Sooyoung took a breath before continuing. “I want you to know that like this umbrella, I’ll be here for you when it feels like the rain is only falling on you.” She paused as she thought of what else to say to comfort Jiwoo. “I want you to know that the only difference between me and this umbrella is that I will be here for you when the sun shines over you too. I will be here for you, no matter what Jiwoo whether it’s just light rainy showers or if the rain is falling hard or even if the sun is blazing hot... I’ll be here.”_

_Another silence fell between the two girls, as Jiwoo processed what Sooyoung had said to her. Sooyoung sat back down next to Jiwoo, and put the umbrella away.  
She stole a few glances at Jiwoo, and was trying to figure out what Jiwoo was feeling, but she couldn’t. Jiwoo’s face was still emotionless._

_“Sooyoung,” Jiwoo whispered her name almost inaudibly, but Sooyoung heard her._

_“Hm?”_

_“Why...” Jiwoo looked up at Sooyoung and hesitated for a few moments. “Why are you so nice to me?”_

_Sooyoung blinked. That was the last thing she had expected Jiwoo to say, but still she replied. “I’m not being nice to you, Jiwoo. I’m being honest. . I can’t imagine my life without you, and frankly I don’t want to. You’re my best friend, you always have been and you always will be, and I...” Sooyoung looked at Jiwoo and then down at the floor. “I... Want to be with you, always. No matter whether you’re happy or sad or anything in between. I want to always be there for you, no matter what.”_

_To Sooyoung’s surprise Jiwoo smiled, it was a small weak smile, but nonetheless she smiled. Instantly Sooyoung smiled back at her, and took Jiwoo’s hand in her own._

_“I mean it Jiwoo, if you ever need me... I’ll be there, no matter what. I promise.” ___  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jiwoo smiled at the memory of Sooyoung’s words. Her happiness was short lived though when she realized the extent of the situation that she was in. She could be homeless in a matter of days. There was no way Sooyoung could help her with that. 

She switched her phone back on and tried calling her mom again but again it just rang until it hit voicemail. This time Jiwoo didn’t leave a voicemail. Instead she switched her phone off and decided to get some rest. It had been a long day, and Sooyoung was picking her up for college the following morning. 


	2. Two

“Sooyoung,” Sooyoung’s father called her as he knocked on her door. “Sooyoung, wake up.” He said a little louder. He waited a few moments for a response but he didn’t get one, so he knocked a little on her door again this time it was harder.

“Huh?” Sooyoung groaned as she woke up. She checked the time on the clock next to her bed, it read ‘6:00AM’ “What in the world?” She mumbled to herself.

“Sooyoung, are you awake?” Her father asked, knocking on her door once again.

“Yes, I’m awake.” She replied as she made her way over to her door and opened it. “Dad, why are you waking me up so early?” She yawned.

“I’m taking you to your new home before you go to college,” he replied. “I figured that you’d want to move into your own place sooner rather than later.” He explained.

Sooyoung nodded. “I guess I’ll start packing now then.”

“Pack as much as you can, your mother and I will do the rest and bring it to your new home while you’re in college.” Her father smiled.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
It was 7AM when Jiwoo was woken up by her alarm; she yawned and grabbed her phone to switch the alarm off. 

“Ugh,” she groaned as she got out of bed.

She walked into the kitchen and made herself some tea. She sighed as she walked into the living room and saw the eviction notice on the table. She sat down and put her head in her hands, she didn’t know what to do. She felt lost and alone. 

“Guess, I better get ready,” she mumbled to herself as she finished drinking her tea.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sooyoung wasn’t sure how she had done it, but somehow she had managed to pack a majority of her clothes and shower within an hour and a half. All that was left for her to pack were some books, and shoes. 

Sooyoung checked the time; it was 7:30AM. She wondered how far away her new house was from her family home, she remembered her father telling her that it wasn’t too far away from it nor was it too far away from her college. Suddenly her eyes widened. She realized, she didn’t ask how far away it would be from Jiwoo’s house. Every day she picked Jiwoo up for college and dropped her home, it had been this way ever since she got her bike.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door, followed by her father’s voice. “Sooyoung, are you ready?”

“Yes dad,” she replied as she opened her bedroom door.

“Ah, Sooyoung,” her father smiled at her. “I see that you’ve packed a lot of stuff.”

“Yes, I’ve packed up all of my clothes. I just need to pack up my books, and shoes.” Sooyoung smiled back, before asking; “I forgot to ask last night, but how far away is my house from Jiwoo’s?”

Her father blinked. “I don’t know, that wasn’t on my list of things to check out about the house and it’s whereabouts. Why?”

“Oh, it’s just I pick her up and take her home from college,” Sooyoung explained.

“Can she not walk?” Her father asked.

“I like giving her a ride, I like spending time with her. I thought you liked her anyway,” Sooyoung frowned.

“I do, but doesn’t it cost you more money to fill up your bike when you pick her up?” Her father replied bluntly.

“I don’t really care about that, I’d rather make sure that she gets to and from college safely.” Sooyoung shrugged. 

Her father pursed his lips and nodded. “Right, well anyway, I don’t know how far away it is from Jiwoo’s house.” He checked the time on his watch. “We better get going; I want you to put your stuff into your new home before college.”

Sooyoung nodded, and picked up some boxes filled with clothes. She followed her father to his car and put the boxes into the boot of his car. She saw that her mother was already sitting in the car.

“Where’s Chaewon?” Sooyoung asked curiously. She wondered why her parents didn’t bring her sister to see her new house.

“She’s sleeping,” her father replied before adding; “I didn’t think it would be fair to wake her up so early, she has school and was up late last night doing her homework.”

Sooyoung nodded, before asking “should I follow you on my bike?” 

“Oh,” her father thought for a moment. “Yes, that’s a good idea. I almost forgot about your bike.” He chuckled.

Sooyoung nodded, and grabbed her helmet. She put it on, and revved up her bike ready to follow her father’s car. 

The journey wasn’t as long as she had thought; she must have been driving for about twenty minutes until she saw her father pull up outside a house. She followed and pulled up behind him. She got off her bike, and took her helmet off. 

“Okay, Sooyoung.” Her father called her. “Here we are.”

Sooyoung looked up, but all she could see were gates. They were too high for her to see the actual building itself. She noticed that it had a keypad, and also a keyhole. She knew how paranoid her parents were about security so it didn’t surprise her. 

“Here is the key for the gates; I forgot to give it to you last night when I gave you the house key.” Her father smiled as he handed her a key. “Come on, open them. We don’t have all day.”

Sooyoung nodded, as she walked over to the gates and unlocked them. “Holy shit,” she whispered to herself when she looked at the house. The house was much bigger than Sooyoung had expected, it was painted white with a black roof, and it had a black door and a large front garden.

“This is your new home. It’s nice, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s... Wow,” Sooyoung was speechless. She knew that her family was rich and that her parents would go all out for her, but she didn’t expect this.

“Hm, I’m glad you like it.” Her father hummed. He then checked the time on his watch. “You should get settled, you don’t have long until college starts.” He told her, as he opened the boot of his car.

“We’ll help you carry your things in,” her mother smiled. 

Sooyoung nodded, and grabbed a box of her belongings. She walked down the path that lead to her house, and unlocked the door. She took a step into the house and was overwhelmed by how spacious it was.

“Wow,” she said out loud as she walked further into her new home. 

“We’ll just drop your things here.” Her father told her, as he placed her box in the hallway near her door.

“Thank you,” Sooyoung smiled.

“Come here,” her mother called her. Sooyoung did as she was told and was enveloped into a hug by her mother. “I can’t believe you’re moving out already,” her mother cried. “You’re all grown up.”

Sooyoung rolled her eyes, and replied; “I’ll still visit, it’s not like I’ve moved across the country.”

“I know, but still... I never thought that this day would come.” Her mother said as she let go of Sooyoung. 

“Sooyoung,” her father spoke. “Don’t forget, no one is to stay here, and no parties.”

Sooyoung nodded. “Got it.”

“That’s my girl,” her father smiled. “Well, we best get going. Good luck, Sooyoung. Enjoy your new life here,” he waved goodbye and followed his wife out of the house, closing the door behind him. 

Sooyoung pulled out her phone and typed in Jiwoo’s address into the maps app. “Hm, it takes half an hour.” Sooyoung mumbled to herself before checking the time. “Shit, I better leave now.” She said to herself as she left the house and got on her bike. She checked the route once more, and then set off.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jiwoo looked at the pile of eviction notices in the corner of her living room; she knew that she’d have to do something soon before she had to leave. She sighed, she knew that she’d have to do something before she got kicked out, but what could she do? She could just about afford to go the college, she had no money and if she got kicked out she had nowhere to go. Her mom kept avoiding her calls. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her phone go off signalling a message.

**Sooyoung: I’ll be at your place in 30 minutes. Sorry it’s a little late; I’ll explain why when I see you. Get ready. ******

Jiwoo looked at the message and frowned. In all the years that Sooyoung had picked her up, she had never been late unless there was heavy traffic, but Sooyoung had found a route that helped her avoid the traffic. Jiwoo shrugged and went to get a shower. 

“What the?” She mumbled to herself when she switched the shower on, no water came out. She tried turning the taps on too, but still no water came out. She let out a deep breath and walked into her back garden where thankfully she had several large bottles of water; she poured one over her head and washed her hair. Once she was satisfied with her hair she walked back into her house, drying her hair with a towel. 

She picked up her phone and dialed her mom’s number, as usual, it went to voice mail. She shook her head and left a message. “Mom, when are you going to stop avoiding my calls? Don’t you care that your only daughter is living alone in a house which is full of eviction notices? Don’t you care that I now have running water, and I’m going to have to use bottles of water to wash my hair? Aren’t you worried? Your daughter will have to go to a nearby diner to use the restroom. Excuse me, I’m sorry but can I use your restroom, do you even understand how embarrassing it’s going to be to have to ask that?” She took a deep breath, before continuing. “The eviction notices are scaring me; I have nowhere else to go if I get kicked out. Please mom just call me back,” she sighed as she hung up the phone. 

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down when she heard a familiar sound of Sooyoung’s bike pulling up outside. She heard Sooyoung call her name. She shook her head and grabbed her bag before stepping outside to see Sooyoung. 

“Jiwoo!” Sooyoung grinned before frowning, “why is your hair still wet?” 

“Huh?” Jiwoo replied as she raked her hand through her hair. “You came earlier than I expected,” she shrugged. 

“Actually, I’m like five minutes late.” Sooyoung replied. 

“Oh, well, I guess I just didn’t dry it properly.” Jiwoo said awkwardly before changing the subject. “How come you’re late anyway?” She asked as she grabbed a helmet off Sooyoung. 

“Oh!” Sooyoung grinned excitedly. “My parents bought me a house for my birthday!” 

Jiwoo blinked as she climbed on the back of Sooyoung’s bike. “Wait what? They bought you a house?” 

“Yeah,” Sooyoung replied with excitement present in her voice as she revved up her bike. Sooyoung smiled to herself when she felt Jiwoo’s arms wrap around her waist. 

“Where is it? How far is it from here?” Jiwoo asked, suddenly feeling guilty. She already felt guilty about how much Sooyoung was paying to fill up her bike to pick her up, so if the house was far away she’d feel even worse. Despite having very little money, Jiwoo would always offer Sooyoung some money to compensate the amount she was using to fill up her bike, but Sooyoung would always decline. 

“It’s not too far from here, don’t worry.” Sooyoung replied, she knew that Jiwoo was worried about how much she paid to fill up her bike. Truthfully though, she didn’t mind. She just enjoyed spending some extra time with Jiwoo before college started. “I’ll show you it on the way back from college, if you’d like?” 

“Sure, that would be nice,” Jiwoo replied smiling. 

“Awesome,” Sooyoung smiled to herself. 

The rest of the journey was quiet; Sooyoung was sneaking glances at Jiwoo through her bike mirror. Jiwoo didn’t notice though, she was too busy thinking about her home situation. For a brief second Jiwoo considered whether to ask Sooyoung if she could stay at her place, she sighed and decided against it. 

“Everything okay?” Sooyoung asked with concern in her voice. “I heard you sigh just now.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Jiwoo thought of an excuse to tell Sooyoung. There was no way she could tell Sooyoung the truth because that would be far too embarrassing. “It’s just I have a lot of assignments to do today, that’s all.” 

“Yeah, that’s college life for you.” Sooyoung chuckled. “Anyway, we are here.” She announced as she pulled up at the college car park. 

Jiwoo let go of Sooyoung’s waist and got off the bike, she took off her helmet. “As always thank you for the ride,” she said dramatically as she handed Sooyoung the helmet. 

“As always it’s a pleasure, but...” Sooyoung looked at Jiwoo, as Jiwoo frowned confusion on her face. 

“But what?” 

“But soon this is going to have to stop, me giving you rides I mean,” Sooyoung replied as she grabbed her bag. 

“What why?” Jiwoo blinked. 

“Because soon enough, I’m going to have a girlfriend!” Sooyoung exclaimed. “I’m going on a date tonight, and I have a feeling that she is going to be the one for me.” 

“Oh please,” Jiwoo scoffed before asking; “what’s her name?” 

“Why? Are you jealous?” Sooyoung smirked. 

“Pft, no.” Jiwoo rolled her eyes, at Sooyoung’s cockiness. “But you should at least know her name before going on a date with her.” 

“Sure you’re not,” Sooyoung replied cockily. She thought about what Jiwoo had said about knowing the girl’s name and she couldn’t deny that Jiwoo was right. Her friends had set it up for her, and for all she knew it could have just been a prank. Despite those thoughts Sooyoung kept the cocky grin on her face, her friends wouldn’t do that to her. 

“Anyway, Sooyoung... You do realize that hot girl’s don’t go on blind dates, right?” Jiwoo chuckled as she watched Sooyoung’s optimistic grin turn into a confused frown. “If they’re that hot then they’d already have partners.” She explained. 

Sooyoung shook her head. “Whatever, you’re just jealous.” 

Jiwoo smirked. “I’ll see you later for my ride home.” 

“It’s your last one!” Sooyoung told her with a grin on her face, even though she was trying to be serious. Sooyoung knew that she couldn’t stop giving Jiwoo rides, she wasn’t sure what it was about Jiwoo but something made her want to protect her from all the bad things that life could throw at her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :]


End file.
